Such an actuator device is known from WO 2010/097298 A1. In this actuator device, the actuator pins have a hollow construction and have latch elements in openings of their walls, wherein these latch elements are in active connection, on one side, with an external component and can be locked, on the other side, by conical pins. Although the outer component has a conical surface corresponding to the latch elements, the locking is based on the clamping effect of the latch elements.
Apart from the fact that this actuator unit has many individual parts, requires a high installation effort, and generates high production costs, there is the problem that, e.g., due to vibrations of the internal combustion engine and thus of the actuator device, the latching device is not always securely locked and also not always released after locking, so that the actuator pins are lowered in an undesired way in the direction of the sliding cam unit, causing an undesired contact between the sliding cam and the groove.